


Trio

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Banter, Community: dsc6dsnippets, F/M, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, your Mounties are here again!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> A little writing warm-up exercise to get me started again. Written for [](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dsc6dsnippets**](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/); not beta-read.

"Hey, your Mounties are here again!" Lucy said, pausing with a stack of plates on her way to the kitchen.

"Where?" Caroline asked, craning her head to look, before she remembered herself. "They're not my Mounties!"

"Yeah?" Lucy said, grinning. "They're asking for you. Table seven."

Caroline straightened her apron and headed over there.

"Caroline!" said Bob, standing up to greet her. Buck stood, too. Now she couldn't help blushing--guests did not usually stand up to greet their waitress.

"Oh, sit down with you," she said, smiling despite herself. "What will you have?"

They were, as Lucy had observed earlier, a very handsome pair in their uniforms. Caroline had first met them when she was out hunting with her father last winter. They'd come sledding as if the devil was after them, stopping to ask for directions. Supposedly they were after a Russian spy who was masquerading as a fur trapper.

She'd next seen them this spring, when she'd started her summer job as waitress, and she hadn't thought they'd recognize her. Caroline was not the most vain of women, but Bob's double-take and widened eyes when he saw her was very satisfying, she had to admit.

They'd both taken off their hats and introduced themselves properly. Business had been slow, and Caroline had been regaled with a doubtless much exaggerated account of the business of the Russian spy.

"So what have you been up to this time?" Caroline said, taking their orders.

They glanced at each other. "Oh, nothing much," Bob said.

Buck nudged him with his elbow. "Admit it."

"What?"

"He got away from you."

"He did not! He's just not caught yet."

Caroline grinned. She loved watching their familiar back-and-forth teasing. She glanced around, then sat down. "Come on, tell me about it."


End file.
